ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandala
Mandala is a powerful form of magic that is used to focus spirit energy to an object. It was used by Cult of Gozer to empower their god. It is similar to the antenna in 550 Central Park West.GBTVGReferenceDanaAndCentralParkWest02.jpg History Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Mandala sometimes appears in Sumerian ritual magic. GBTVGReferenceMandalaRV01.jpg Scholars regarded it as a symbol that signifies a path to obtain great power and concluded it was an old constellation. GBTVGReferenceMandalaRV02.jpg A mandala is like a spiritual labyrinth, GBTVGReferenceMandala04.jpg part of a feeder system required to channel energy to a Destructor Form. GBTVGReferenceMandalaRV03.jpg GBTVGReferenceMandala06.jpg There are four Mandalas that are located in four sacred places of the Cult of Gozer in New York City. The Mandalas are all different in their structure. Mostly, their existence is related to a powerful ghost being that serves as Mandala nexus. The Mandala used by Shandor is a spiraling system that feeds into each successive node along the line until it reaches a culmination point. GBTVGReferenceMandala05.jpg Ghosts are trapped in the system, funneled from node to node and they get stronger and stronger until they reach the end. GBTVGReferenceMandala07.jpg In 1991, the Shandor Foundation loaned a Gozerian statuary featuring a Mandala to the Museum of Natural History as part of the Gozer exhibit set to open on the Thanksgiving weekend. New York City Public Library This Mandala node is located in a twisted, ghostly version of the New York City Public Library. Its nexus and guardian is Azetlor the Destroyer. The Ghostbusters first see the symbol in the Reading Room after returning from the Ghostworld. Egon Spengler notes they seemed to have turned it off. Natural History Museum The Mandala node of the Natural History Museum is located underneath an obelisk. When the Rookie destroys the obelisk, the Mandala revealed a staircase leading underground to a "ghost tunnel" which gathered undead spirits and directed them to a spirit conduit, a location created by Ivo Shandor. The Mandala's nexus, as well as its guardian, is The Chairman. Sedgewick Hotel The Mandala node of the Sedgewick Hotel was guarded by the Spider Witch and her ghostly domain: a twisted, distorted version of the Sedgewick's 12th floor lined with spiderwebs, at the heart of which lay her lair, situated within Room 1221. After defeating the Spider Witch, Egon and the Rookie spotted the mandala symbol on the wall of the Ruby Ballroom. Shandor Island The Mandala of Shandor Island was different to others. It's nexus was a magical, astrolabe-like structure. It was guarded by Sloar. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' None *'Abilities:' None Tobin's Summary: Mandalas are powerful symbols when incorporated into ritual magic. At their base level, a mandala is an abstracted representation of reality, altered to filter in the aspects and beliefs that its designer wants to promote and accentuate. As for the specific use, it all depends on the ritual's ultimate purpose as well as where the mandala is inserted into this process. Egon's Notes: Even before modern quantum physics and electrodynamics, these mandala structures were highly efficient methods of channeling and amplifying psychic energy. Like a transistor, different nodes of the mandala can act as force multipliers along their directional paths, amplifying the output of other nodes in intricate concentric spirals. This usually culminates in a single point where the target of the ritual is focused. Ray's Tips: Take a picture...or scan it. Supplemental Data The art page can found in the Hotel Sedgewick (second visit), during the "Squish the Spiderwitch" section. It is hidden in a table in the center of the normal ballroom (Don't be slow!). Trivia *The Mandala is based on the ancient Sankrit word and spiritual notion in Hindu and Buddhist traditions. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Issue #8 and page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, the photos of the Mandala from the Realistic Versions appear on Egon's board. References Gallery Primary Canon MandalaMap.jpg|Mandala design atop Map of New York City MandalaRV01.jpg|New York City Public Library MandalaRV02a.jpg|Natural History Museum MandalaRV02b.jpg|Natural History Museum, lit up MandalaRV02c.jpg|Natural History Museum, shut off Mandala03.jpg|Sedgewick Hotel MandalaRV01.png| Secondary Canon MandalainGBTVGSVIcon.png|Tobin's Spirit Guide entry in Stylized Version MandalaPublicLibraryTVGSV01.jpg|Node in Checking Out the Library Level (stylized version) MandalaMuseumSV01.jpg|Node in Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (stylized version) MandalaMuseumSV02.jpg|Node in Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (stylized version) MandalainGBTVGSVsc01.png|As seen in gameplay in the Museum MandalaSedgewickSV01.jpg|Node in Return to the Sedgewick Level (stylized version) MandalaShandorIslandSV.jpg|Node in Lost Island Rising Level (stylized version) SlimicNetZedekiahIDW8.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #8 Category:Term Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Cult of Gozer